User Equipment (UEs) and wireless network access points exchange control signaling and user data over wireless links. The wireless exchange of control signaling and user data occurs using various wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) networks. EVolution Data Optimized (EVDO), and High Speed Packet Access (HSPA).
Wireless protocols, such as LTE-Advanced include the capability for UEs to engage in Device-to-Device (D2D) communications directly with one another instead of through the wireless network access point or base station. The UEs in a D2D communication group are usually in close proximity. By having the UEs communicate directly with one another, D2D communication reduces the load on a wireless network access point. In addition, by having fewer communication links, D2D communication also reduces the overall level of interference.
Typically, the wireless access point allocates traffic channels to the UEs for use in D2D communications, while the UEs maintain signaling links to the wireless access point. A D2D communication group will generally have a D2D master, which is a UE that maintains communication with the wireless access point or base station for the D2D communication group. Typically, the D2D master device is selected based on signal strength, with the device with the strongest signal strength being selected as the D2D master for the D2D communication group.